Yang Fleet
The Yang Fleet (Japanese: ヤン艦隊) was a Free Planets Alliance star fleet which evolved from and succeeded the 13th Fleet. It was commanded by Yang Wen-li. History Origin The Yang Fleet was in fact a term of convenience used in both the Free Planets Alliance and the Galactic Empire to describe any star fleets commanded by Yang Wen-li. Throughout its existence, it had gone through several official designations, the first of which being the Iserlohn Garrison Fleet (Japanese: イゼルローン駐留艦隊), established in after the Battle of Amritsar. Its flagship was the Hyperion and was stationed in Iserlohn Fortress. ( ) Under the Free Planets Alliance The Iserlohn Garrison Fleet first saw action in April during the Alliance Civil War where it was tasked by the Joint Operations Headquarters Chief Admiral Dawson to suppress a series of military rebellions that had broken out in various Alliance planets. It then engaged with and defeated the 11th Fleet, then aligned to the National Salvation Military Council, which stripped the rebels' mobile combat capacity. It ultimately played a crucial role in ending the civil war by its successful liberation of the Alliance capital planet Heinessen. ( ) In April , it engaged with an Imperial invasion force commanded by Admirals Karl Gustav Kempff and Neidhart Müller during the Eighth Battle of Iserlohn. The sheer power of the mobile Geiersburg Fortress, which spearheaded the Imperial invasion force, coupled with the temporary absence of Yang Wen-li, forced the Iserlohn Garrison Fleet on the defensive for almost the entire duration of the battle. When Yang returned to Iserlohn Fortress with a reinforcement fleet, the Iserlohn Garrison Fleet played a role in destroying Geiersburg Fortress and ending the Eighth Battle of Iserlohn. At this time, the Yang Fleet comprising both the Iserlohn Garrison Fleet and the reinforcement fleet totaled 15,000 ships. This was reduced back to 10,000 following the loss of insubordinate forces pursuing the retreating Imperial invasion force, only to fall victim to fresh Imperial reinforcements.( ) In November , during the Ninth Battle of Iserlohn, the Iserlohn Garrison Fleet was responsible for engaging with the Imperial fleets led by Oskar von Reuenthal, Helmut Lennenkampf and Cornelius Lutz to allow the evacuation of Iserlohn Fortress to proceed smoothly. After settling the evacuated civilians to a safe place, it then travelled to Rantemario Starzone where it participated in the final stage of the Battle of Rantemario and acted as a rearguard for the defeated Alliance force led by Admiral Alexandre Bewcock before retreating with it back to Heinessen. ( ) In February , the Iserlohn Garrison Fleet combined with the surviving Alliance forces from the Battle of Rantemario to engage with the Imperial expeditionary force led by Reinhard von Lohengramm. Under the overall command of Yang, the combined fleet assaulted the Imperial forces with guerilla tactics for around a month, forcing Reinhard to set himself as a bait to lure Yang out into an open engagement in the Vermilion Starzone. The subsequent Battle of Vermilion between April and May ended with the combined fleet defeating Reinhard's fleet. However, his subordinates Wolfgang Mittermeyer and Oskar von Reuenthal managed to lead their fleets to besiege Heinessen and force the Alliance government into an unconditional surrender just before Reinhard's flagship Brünhild was destroyed. Yang complied with his government's orders to lay down arms but not before secretly allowing a small force led by Willibald Joachim von Merkatz to escape. From then onwards, the Iserlohn Garrison Fleet was practically dissolved. ( ) Under the El Facil Revolutionary Government In late July , Yang Wen-li was forced to depart from Heinessen after the Alliance government tried to pre-empt Imperial intervention and execute him. He and his subordinates head towards the Dayan Khan supply base to join up with Willibald Joachim von Merkatz's small force, which had since then expanded to over 1000 ships after a successful raid on a scheduled decommissioning of Alliance warships as required under the Alliance peace treaty with the Empire. Yang took over command of that fleet, naming it the Yang Irregulars (Japanese: ヤン・イレギュラーズ) and taking the battleship Ulysses as his new flagship. However, when Yang and his subordinates joined the El Facil Revolutionary Government in December , the fleet was officially designated as the El Facil Revolutionary Reserve Force (Japanese: エル・ファシル革命予備軍). ( ) The first mission of the El Facil Revolutionary Reserve Force was the re-capture of Iserlohn Fortress in the Tenth Battle of Iserlohn in January , and its success secured an important military base for the El Facil Revolutionary Government. ( ) Between January and April , the El Facil Revolutionary Reserve Force was reinforced by the remnants of the Free Planets Star Fleet and reached a peak strength of around 20,000 warships. ( ) In late April , the El Facil Revolutionary Reserve Force engaged with Reinhard von Lohengramm's massive expeditionary force in the Battle of the Corridor, first against his vanguard Fritz Joseph Bittenfeld and Adalbert von Fahrenheit, then against the main force led by Reinhard personally. Despite being massively outnumbered, Yang managed to utilise the narrow geography of the Iserlohn Corridor and force the battle into a draw, albeit with heavy losses. However, before Yang could attend the ceasefire talks offered by Reinhard, he and the leaders of the El Facil Revolutionary Government were assassinated by Terraists on 1 June . With the death of Yang and the collapse of the El Facil Revolutionary Government, the El Facil Revolutionary Reserve Force lost its raison d'être and was ultimately re-designated as the Iserlohn Republic Government Force upon the creation of the Iserlohn Republic Government on 8 August . ( ) Command Structure Iserlohn Garrison Fleet ( ) * Fleet Commander – Admiral Yang Wen-li (concurrently Commander of Iserlohn Fortress) :* Fleet Commander's Adjutant – Lieutenant Frederica Greenhill * Vice Fleet Commander – Rear Admiral Edwin Fischer * Chief of Staff – Rear Admiral Murai * Vice Chief of Staff – Commodore Fyodor Patrichev * Squadron Commander – Commodore Dusty Attemborough * Squadron Commander – Commodore Nguyen Van Huu * Iserlohn Garrison Commander – Brigadier General Walter von Schönkopf * 1st Aerial Corps Chief – Lt Commander Olivier Poplin * 2nd Aerial Corps Chief – Lt Commander Ivan Konev El Facil Revolutionary Reserve Force ( ) * Supreme Commander – Fleet Admiral Yang Wen-li :* Supreme Commander's Adjutant – Lt Commander Frederica Greenhill * Chief of Staff – High Admiral Willibald Joachim von Merkatz * Rear Support Chief – Vice Admiral Alex Cazerne * Squadron Commander – Vice Admiral Dusty Attemborough Category:Fleets